Songs Made for Seddie!
by MustBeDreaming13
Summary: Some song drabbles...fourth chapter should be up soon!
1. Definately Maybe

I waited for Sam outside "Chili My Bowl". I glanced at my watch and shifted my feet, impatient for her to come out. The door swung open almost smacking me in my face.

"Oh yeah, well, you can take that and shove it up your…"

"Sam!" I warned.

"Butt!" she finished and stomped out of the restaurant.

"Your boss?" I asked, knowingly.

"Who else?! I can't stand working there another minute. I'm going to quit."

"You always say that."

"Yeah, well, now I mean it," Sam said, her eyebrows in angry knots.

I patted Sam on the back and led her away from "Chili My Bowl".

"Come on, I'll take you to the Groovy Smoothie," I said, knowing that would make her feel better.

Sam turned to me and half grinned. "Thanks, but Shane and I are going on a date, but maybe some other time. I'll see you later?" She looked at me with those warm blue eyes of hers. I couldn't get mad at her.

"Sure, see you later." I walked away, my shoulders sagging. She always spent time with Shane ever since he got out of the hospital.

I entered the Bushwell Plaza and saw Shane making out with Valerie. It's not like this was new to me. I tried to tell Sam, but then she got that look in her eyes. She looked happy being with Shane and I didn't want to take that away. So I passed Shane and Valerie and sulked into my apartment. I like Sam a lot, heck, I think I love her! But she loves Shane and she will never know that he cheats on her. Well, I definitely love her and she will never know because her boyfriend says he definitely _maybe_ loves her.

Definitely Maybe-FM Static


	2. Tell Me What to Do

I cringed as Sam gave me a serious wedgie.

"Never, ever call me Samantha again, Frederly," she said, letting go of my anti-bacterial underwear, snapping it into place. It left a throbbing, red line around my waist.

"Yet you can call me Frederly?" I asked, rubbing my lower back.

"Uh, sh-yeah!" Sam said, throwing her arms out as if it were obvious.

I wondered to myself why I loved her so much. She constantly abused me physically and verbally. She pulled pranks on me. She tells me no one will ever love me. She makes my life a constant nightmare.

But then again she has fiery blue eyes. She can make me laugh. She sometimes gave me secret looks. She sometimes admits I'm her friend. We also shared our first kiss. I would never admit it to her, but I've cherished that kiss ever since that night on the fire escape.

I looked at her with a smug look. "I bet I'm the only one you've ever kissed." I don't know why I said that. I guess it was because I was ticked or because I also wanted her to admit that I was the only she's kissed…which would make me feel good. I watched her for what seemed like the longest time. A glimpse of hurt flickered in her eyes, but then they quickly changed, her eyes looking awfully worried

"I thought we swore to never mention that again," she whispered, glancing to her sides, checking to see if anyone was in the room.

"So, it's true," I pressed.

"What's true?"

"That I'm the only one," I said with a smug smile.

"Watch it, Benson," Sam growled, her hands tightening into fists.

"So it is! Ha, I knew no one else would ever want to…"

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. Once I gained consciousness I could make out the figure towering above me. It was Sam with her right hand formed in the shape of a fist. She was breathing deeply and I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"I suggest you never choose to speak again, Fredward," she said hotly. She then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I gently touched the spot where she had punched me, guessing there was a bruise forming as we speak. I stared up at the ceiling, saying out loud, "One of these days she needs to tell me what to do."

Tell Me What to Do- Metro Station


	3. Girl Like Me

I looked over at Freddie who was peacefully munching on popcorn and watching TV. I threw my chicken bone at him, sending him out of his peaceful state.

"Sam!" he yelled, aggravated.

"What?"

"You threw a chicken bone at me!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't even do anything to you!"

"Yes, you did." I paused and drank in his confused face. "You were born."

Freddie rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed groan. His eyes searched the messy room. "And look at this mess!" He paused and his face twisted, his nose wrinkling like a prune. "What's that smell?" he asked, pinching his nose.

"I think it's this pudding," I said, picking up the dark, gooey remnants from under the couch.

"That's disgusting," he stated, gagging a bit.

"Actually it's pretty good," I said, dipping my finger into the week-old pudding. I licked my finger and gave it a satisfied look.

"You're not like other girls," Freddie said, shaking his head.

I took another lick of my finger and smiled happily. "Well, suck it up. That's what you get with a girl like me."

Girl Like Me-Skye Sweetnam


End file.
